1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for loading self-expanding stents into transfer tubes or delivery tubes, and more particularly to a reusable, expanding mandrel loading device for loading, crimping and transferring self-expanding stents into either a transfer tube or a delivery tube.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stents and similar devices are designed for radial stiffness and longitudinal flexibility. The combination may present certain difficulties when loading the stent into a delivery device or a transfer device.
Typically, a stent is loaded in the crimped state. Devices for loading stents generally provide a means for inserting the stent into a transfer tube or delivery tube while trying to prevent movement of the stent which may potentially cause damage to the stent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which securely holds the stent in position while being loaded and then releases the stent when loading is complete.